


The Princess' Tower

by phoenixdellaverita



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: I know, One Shot, This is cute, almost no angst, shocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixdellaverita/pseuds/phoenixdellaverita
Summary: Many tell the story about how the prince rescued the princess from the mighty dragon.About how the dragon was an evil monster.And the princess, a defenceless damsel in distress.And about the prince, with a white horse and shining silver armour.What they don’t tell is that... well, that’s not how the story goes. Not even close.Or: the story about how Dora's kingdom ended up in the ghost zone
Relationships: Dorathea "Dora"/Fright Knight (Danny Phantom)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Princess' Tower

**Author's Note:**

> This story is half-based on a tale my grandmother used to tell me, "the green soldier". It's worth a read.   
> There isn't much romance for this, but you could see this story as the backstory for my other dora/fright knight fit, "the meaning of warmth", since they happen in the same timeline   
> happy reading!

Many tell the story about how the prince rescued the princess from the mighty dragon.

About how the dragon was an evil monster.

And the princess, a defenceless damsel in distress.

And about the prince, with a white horse and shining silver armour.

What they don’t tell is that... well, that’s not how the story goes. Not even close.

—*—

Once upon a time, there was an unnamed kingdom. Its name has been long forgotten, for a terrible fate descended upon it.

It all started with a tyrant king, as it usually happens when too much power falls in the hands of man. The king was called Aragon, the dragon king.

He was ruthless. Refused any kind of progress, if it didn’t directly benefit him. And waged war with all the nearby kingdoms, using his magic powers to take all lands of those who dared to defy him. It was said that the king had a sister. A very intelligent and kind lady, and the true heir to the throne. It was said that she was forced to serve him, for he had taken her powers and hidden them far away from there. And it wa said that she waited for the day when she would get them back, and take back her crown.

And that day came.

The story of how that happened, dear reader, has been lost in the sands of time. So, pay attention! That’s the tale I’m about to tell you.

He was a noble man. He had it all, horses, weapons, money. Food. Shelter.

But those in the streets didn’t. He had enough money to provide for all of them. But he couldn’t do so, unless he wished to be burned by the “king”  
Oh yes. He knew that he wasn’t the true king. And he had always been loyal... for those who were the true owners of power. And that person was princess Dorathea.

So he left the kingdom. With his horse, a fast black animal, and his armour, scarred and dented by fights. For a knight with a shining plate had never seen true battle.

And so he traveled. And traveled. But he could never find the power of princess Dorathea (and what a beautiful woman she was). Until a cloaked figure appeared for him, while he rested by the ruins of a castle taken by time.

The cloak was purple, he noticed. The figure held a scepter, he noticed.

And then he was told - told by the one who named himself Fate. Grandfather. Clockwork. Time.

He was meant to find a necklace, he said, a necklace of gold and emerald. That laid in a silver box on the claws of a sea dragon, the old queen of the kingdom. He was to go west, and find the place where the waves didn’t crash, and crystal shone in the waters full of salt.

He was told to wait. Wait until the seagulls stopped singing. And say the words. Which words? He would know.

And then, he would find the dragon. And get the box, and leave as fast as he could. He was given salt, needles, and a rock, and told to only use them when the water told him to, when the woods told him to, and when the fire came to kill him.

He was given a sword. Soul Shredder it was called. A blade of nightmares and torment, who must not be wielded in the name of those who possessed no power.  
And then, Time vanished.

And the knight followed his path.

And for days he traveled. Until he found the bay where waves didn’t crash, for no current existed there, and the sea was a lake of salt. And, there, among the red and green and blue crystals, he waited on his steed.

And then seagulls stopped singing. His hearth whispered the words, inspired by the light reflected in the sea and in the crystals. The sea was told to open a path, for the knight has come. And open the sea did.

He ran trough the wet sand, rocks and corals. Laying on the bottom of the bay, a beautiful beast, a dragon of water. Taking the box from her claws was easy, but as he turned to leave, the sun reflected on the silver. The beast woke up.

He ran. His steed, his precious Nightmare, running as fast as the wind, almost flying and leaving the ground.

But it wasn’t enough. The dragon was getting closer, and closer.

Then he heard a whisper. To use the salt, to use the first gift. And he did, opening the bag and letting the salt fall behind him. But it wasn’t salt that cane from the bag, it was a heavy mist, that slowed down the dragon queen. And so he could run to the sand and into the woods, where the aquatic dragon was slower.  
He ran for days, trough the woods and trough the dirt. Be it under sun or rain. As if for a magic spell, Nightmare never got tired. And he never got hungry or thirsty. But neither did the dragon.

And then, when he was halfway there, the dragon started to her closer again, for the had to cross a river, which gave strength for the beast.  
And then, the woods told him to use the second gift.

The needles turned into a maze of thorns, growing and growing until the caste of Aragon. He was fast, and small, and agile, so he could run trough. But the big beast couldn’t avoid the sharp plants, and had to slow down. The queen could not fly.

And then, the castle was on sight. Covered by the thorns, surrounded by a thick mist. He guided his horse though the entrance gates, and ran to the princess’ tower.

But before he could make it to her chambers, the queen attacked.

Luckily, princess Dora wasn’t on the tower that day. Because the top was destroyed, and the mighty queen loomed over the ruined structure.

Then she breathed fire. Sapphire flames, cold but deadly, like ghost fire, burning the kingdom. The knight unsheathed his sword, and pointed it at the hearth of the beast - his shield, molten and destroyed, laid forgotten.

The queen took him on her claws, and dragged him to the ground. She may be an aquatic dragon, but her cold flames could cause damage. The knight didn’t want to risk.

And so, the battle started. Among the mist and the burning thorns, a white and green dragon and a knight in black armour. He was faster, she was stronger, and soon had him cornered.

Her mouth was opened once again, and he though he would die. The flames were about to kill him, when he remembered about the stone given to him by Time.  
So he let it fall to the ground, and it became a giant of stone, someone who couldn’t be defeated by a water dragon.

The giant held the queen back, as the knight pierced her hearth with Soul Shredder. In her last breath, she cursed the sword, so that it could only bring pain and suffering.  
Was it over?  
No.

The silver box laid on the ground. King Aragon and Princess Dorathea approached, leaving the safety of the main part of the castle. Without thinking, the knight threw the silver box at princess Dorathea.

And, oh, how beautiful the following events were. The princess opened the box, and took back her medallion. Her brother tried to stop her, of course, and so a battle of dragons began.

Green fire, red fire, and a kingdom below. The maze of thorns was now a curse, for none could leave. The mist was a dome, holding back the smoke. One by one, those who there lived died, among flames and debris, while two dragons fought in the skies - unaware of the damage they caused, the mist covered the ground and the forest.

But don’t you worry, my dear reader. Time is not that cruel - they didn’t die in pain, they merely passed on to another dimension, the flip side of ours. The Infinite Realms. Death was just a passageway, a portal to the afterlife, and not a painful event. Very few get that luck.

It’s not known who won and who lost. But when the fight was over, the skies were green and purple and black, and brother and sister now carried on on the Other Side.

-*-

And this, dearest reader, is the true story of the Princess’ Tower, destroyed by the dragon queen, who was killed by the black knight.  
You know how this ends, and how queen Dora got his crown back, centuries later. And you know how, in the end, the knight and the queen fell in love, just as the tale says.

Yes, that’s truly the only right thing on the story you know. After all, isn’t love the strongest and most beautiful of all truths?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this! Please, let me know what you think on the comments!


End file.
